No one important
by Zerowhy
Summary: Ayla and her friends meet some boys on the plane,but in there clash of music taste they don't know Who they are, falling for the boys. 1D related M for later chaps, T for most.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I've kind of given up on my other story. I just lostmotivation, but here's a 1d story, just one of the billions of story's about them floating around in my head :3 **_

_**This ones just feels a bit dif ferent to me and I like it. Soooooo. Yea. Review it please :3 love u guys. BetH**_

* * *

><p>"I hate flying.. "<p>

"look, just shut up yeah? And imagine the great time we are gong to have in London. Come on, it'll be fun and british boys are cute."

Leah sighed and finally agreed with me.

"wheres Alice anyway?"

"food,can't fly on a empty stomach or something.." her words trailed off as alice came skipping towards us, typical her might I add, the girl was constantly happy.

"flight number 8467 to London is now open for boarding." the droning voice on the speaker system announced, and all 3 of us squealed, and made our ways to the gate, when we got stopped by a flight attendant.

"Ayla Sanders, Alice And Leah McFar?" we all just nodded at her.

"You offered to be bumped didn't you? Well, we are going to have to take you guys up on that offer, our economy class is over full, same with business, so you three have luckily been placed in first class...if that's okay I mean.."

We all looked at each other, and squealed quietly.

"this is going to be the best holiday ever!" I squealed as I threw my arms around the woman's neck as a thank you, she mumbled a thanks escorted us down to the top of the plane, just nodding at the 7 teenagers already sitting in there, whom I hardly noticed (okay, I wouldn't have until I sat down) if 2 of them stood and helped Alice and Leah place there things in over head lockers, and one asked if I needed any help.

"do you need any help?"

"excuse me? Do you need any help?" he tapped my shoulder, and I turned to look at him as I pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"huh? I'm good tha- Wow."

"wow?" he asked me, his English accent making me blink like a dumb fish,and I heard Leah giggle at me.

"I... I meant um.. Wow." mental face palm. Smooth, Ayla,smooooth.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I heard Alice speak up, and I realized everyone and I mean everyone was watching the two of us, holding back fits of laughter.

"it means she finds you attractive." subtle Alice, I could feel my face go hot, BUt the boy just smiled at me,and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Ayla." I said in a small voice as I went to shake his hand. He had different ideas though, because as soon as I took his hand, he pulled me into a hug.

"you know, your pretty Wow yourself" he whispered into my ear, then pulled back and grinned at me, then went back to his seat. I flopped down on my own, and got a note chucked at me.

'w8 til dem ppl r slepin then cum tel us wat jst hppnd!

Lyk ASAP.

Xx Le nd Ali "

I caught their eyes and nodded, that's what I like about them, they are patient.

I slipped my headphones in and pretended I was listening to music, when I was really just listening to the new peoples conversation, I saw Alice and Leah do the same thing, and the 7 others must of as well as they started to talk.

"Harry! What the hell was that about?" I saw a second boy who had his hair styled like justin bieber, with his white shirt and grey trousers on say, he had his arm around one of the the two girls of the group.

"I'm not sure Liam-" that boy must be Liam then... "-I liked it though, she was different... Like she didnt know who I am..."

"maybe they don't?" I saw a boy with jet black hair, and darker skin than the rest say.

"unlikely Zayn, who doesn't know who One Direction are?" said Harry.

...who? Or what... Is one direction?

**_Yes? No?change it bit? Carry on? Leave it? Please reveiw. Xx if I carry this one on! I promise I'll finish it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys!  
>thank you for the reveiws i got- this story got a lot more traffis than i thought it would!x thank you guys who put my story on alert.! enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW.<em>**

Oh and can i just make a quick fix to the last chapter?  
>" "this is going to be the best holiday ever!" I squealed as I threw my arms around the woman's neck as a thank you" it was ment to be Alice who said that :)x so yea thanks!xx<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a hard slap against the side of my face, and my eyes flew open.<br>"Alice? What the fuck?" i said through gritted teeth, rubbing my cheek as i sat up.  
>"Sorry hun, you were talking..." She placed a hand over my own and i smiled at her.<br>"thanks man." i hated how i talked in my sleep, i always said stupid things.  
>"OH! me and Leah found something.. about the boys over there. Call Frankie and ask about them to okay?" i nodded and moved over so she had space on the seat. she grinned at turned on my entertainment system. I looked at her confused, as she grinned at gave one earbud, while putting the other in her own ear. I watched as she searched through the music, until she came across an album,<br>"Up all night, One Direction... Shit man."  
>"I know. Their good too" She watched me raise my eyebrows. "Yea okay, they don't do classical. Haha, but, i mean. it's okay." she grinned as she pressed play. the to of us just sat there for the next 30 minutes,listening to half the songs on the album. I pushed pause, and Alice looked at me.<br>"Okay okay, their good."  
>"Bach good?"<br>"No, of course not. but... They are good enough for me to get a few songs off my sister." Alice laughed at this  
>most people though i was weird because of my music taste 'Outdated' they said. But they are wrong, it's beautiful, relaxing. Alice and Leah were the first people who were even slightly normal that also loved the classics.<p>

"Hey mum... Yea?.. im good... Fine... First... Bumped up a class... You to... Is Frankie there?... Okay thanks..." I waited as i heard my mum pass the phone over to my little sister.  
>"Yea Ayla?"<br>"Hey Frankz. Can you leave the room for a minute?"  
>"Uhm..Sure.. hang on." I waited as i heard her climb the stairs and shut a door, im guessing, the one to her room.<br>"Okay... What was that about?" i could hear her settling on a couch.  
>"Well. What can you tell me about One Direction?"<br>"Oh, right. Why? Well... Um. Their a band, of 5 boys. There's Harry Styles, the unofficial leader, he has curly hair with the perfect green eyes. And he is the tallest out of them all, but the youngest. 18. Then there's Zayn Malik. He's part Arab, and has the jet black hair, with soft brown eyes. He's sooo hot.. he likes varsity jackets. He's 19. Next is Niall, The blond one with Blue eyes. He's Irish, his hair is actually brown. He's so cute. He's also 18. Then Liam, he has Justin Bieber like hair, altough sometimes it's curly, kind of like harrys.. he also has brown eyes. He's scared of spoons, like omg. He's Got a girlfriend- Dannielle- they meet on Xfactor. She got long curly hair, though she straightens it sometimes... Finally we have Louis. He's 20, the oldest, his hair is just... wow... like... sex hair? Hahahaha. He also has greyish blue eyes, they are sooo amazing..he LOVES stripes. he's with Eleanor, who's just, wow. she has slightly wavy brown hair. They-" I cut her off here. She was talking so fast i could only just keep up. That was alot of info.  
>"Okay okay Frank? Can you email me all this info about them?"<br>"Sure? why? what aren't you telling me?"  
>"Oh.. well.. I think I just meet them.. on the plane.. they match what you say about them." I pulled the phone away from my ear as Frankie was screaming her head off. i counted to ten and placed it back on my ear, to find she was still screaming. she finally calmed down, and started to calmly throw me more advice.<br>"Okay.. wow... Um.. be careful... of the pap.. and of Harry.." This caught my attention, as i looked over at Harry on the other side of the room. They were told to wait until the rest of the plane was de-boarded and gone before they left, they had offered to drive us home, so we stayed with them.  
>"What about harry?"<br>"well.. everything says he's a bit of a womaniser... im not sure if it's true. But the boys have said that he's a flirt, but would be the best boyfriend... just.. Tell me everything.. but later.. Dads home."  
>I sighed.<br>"OKay, yea sure. I've got to go anyway. But I'll be careful. Love you Frankie."  
>"See ya. Lucky girl."<p>

"It'll be okay." Harry held my hand as he got ready to open the door, out to the screaming fans.  
>Leah was Holding Danielle's hand, who was also holding Liam's. Alice was holding Eleanor's.<br>We nodded at harry, and he removed his hand from mine, wrapping it tightly around my waist.  
>I scrunched my eyes as we where almost blinded by the flashes, and harry bent down and whispered in my ear, his hot breath on the back of my neck, making me go red. The paparazzi where shouting, like usual, but mainly at Harry.<br>_"Who's the girl Harry?"  
><em>_"Are you finally off the market?"  
><em>_"NIALL, ZAYN, HARRY, are these three girls your girlfriends?"  
><em>They got us to the car, and harry climbed in next to me.  
>I heard my phone beep, and I scrolled through twitter, hundreds of tweets, mentioning me, all the girls, photos of us. Hate. Loads of hate. I frowned, but then I saw a tweet that caught my eye.<br>"_So happy. Congrats Harry. You deserve to be happy, And mystery girl,stay strong man. get through the hate. We true 1Ders love you.x #harrystaken."  
><em>I sighed and leaned my head on Alice's shoulder,even though Harry still had his arm around my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys.  
>I was throwing up between posting this and posting a new story. I choose this one cause I don't want to get caught between two storys. I'm not 100% on this chapter, but its important on the bonding.<br>_**

* * *

><p>"Take a Left, Then another Left, Then one more and then take a -"<br>"Let me guess, a LEFT?" Louis glanced at me over his shoulder.  
>"Im not making a circle... A RIGHT."<br>"Your place is so far out..." Louis moaned at me, as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. I just rolled my eyes.  
>"You took the wrong turn off, we have to go the long way." Louis turned the car around the corner, then applied the brakes immediately.<br>"Was that the first or second left?" he calmly asked as he turned his whole body to face us in the back. I just rolled my eyes, and flicked my hair out of my face (and into Harry's.)  
>"Your hair's so pretty.. I mean.. WHAT?" Harry blushed as he tried to look confused. I giggled and turned back to louis.<br>"Your one weird kid Harry.." I heard Zayn mutter.  
>"Lou, just let me drive." His eyes bulged as I undid my seatbelt and slid out of the car.<br>"Don't. Hurt. My. Car. OKAY?" Lou stared me straight in the eye and poked my stomach with every word. I nodded and pulled him out of the drivers seat, and pushed him into the door I had just exited, and smiled at Eleanor who had called shotgun... Well screamed it as loud as she could in the car park...she's like a female Louis,I thought as I pulled the seatbelt on.  
>"You have a license right?" I heard Liam ask as he leaned forward.<br>"Course- I'm 18. FULL LICENSE BABY." I chucked my wallet on his lap, which he opened and just stared at my Lisence in disbelief. I grinned and screamed a WOO as I started to drive. i ignored the boys "WHAT"s and an "18.. full license? WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE?" from Niall.

"Can we come into your.. home?" Niall asked as he skipped forward to get bags from the boot of the car.  
>"Sure, It's um... not got all my stuff in it yet though..." I grunted as Alice jumped on my back screaming that she loved me for bringing here on a holiday. I shrugged her off, and looked around for Leah, who I noticed was talking with Zayn... while standing rather close together. I giggled and opened the Garage door, since I had realised weeks earlier that it was easier to open than going through the front door.<br>Alice,Leah,Eleanor and Danni bounced past me, entering through the unlocked door which leds to the lounge. i turned to see all 5 boys had stopped and stared at the white Lexus Ifa in my drive.  
>"Thats one nice car." Harry mumbled, staring at it. I sighed. My dad always thought i wanted great big flashy things like it. I was planning to sell the car.<br>"I hate it. You can borrow it whenever you want. Just leave me your car." I nodded at Lou's simple silver BMW on the street. The boys just nodded, not taking their eyes off the car, Probably not thinking I was serious.  
>"How... Did you AFFORD that?" Zayn stared at me I laughed.<br>"Dad bought it for me. Along with this freaking house. I just wanted a flat. But Noooo." I kicked the car's wheel in frustration, And all 5 boys looked at me like i was crazy, like they wouldrather be kicked than let the car take any pain.  
>"Wait.. you live here by yourself?" Niall looked at me like he couldn't believe what was going on. I ruffled his hair.<br>"For the next 6 weeks, I have the girls with me. Then they are going back home.." I frowned at the last part.

"so your staying?" Harry grinned and threw an arm around my shoulder and lead me inside.

"how do you have a license!" I heard Niall moan from my otherside.

"im from New Zealand Niall, I got my learners at 16." His mouth formed a O and he frowned, muttering something like 'not fair' before he walked ahead of me and Harry, I smiled to myself and tried to descreatly move closer to him. But me being me, i failed and he noticed and bent down to my 5"6 height, and whispered in my ear while he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry babe, I want to be close too.." I could feel his eyes on me, making me go red.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**_Hey guys. Im so not happy with this story and where its going. So im asking you guys permission to delete it and start it over. Same Girls, Same Story, Same what will happen. I just think i have a better way of getting it across.  
>Ill post the Re-writen First chapter soon so you guys can get a feel.<br>Love you guys.  
>Sorry to me annoying, I know I promised to finish the story : _**


End file.
